<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skephalo oneshots by MysticWaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399917">Skephalo oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters'>MysticWaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy and/or angsty oneshots UwU. No smut. I will not write it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just gonna be a random Skephalo oneshots book- any ideas that randomly pop into my brain- I will take suggestions too so use this chapter as suggestions plz! That’s all =P</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hate response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How I imagine Skeppy would react to Bad getting hate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:<br/>Swearing<br/>Cyberbullying<br/>Feelings of self doubt and worthlessness<br/>Sad BBH</p><p>Extra warning:<br/>Author confuses itself on names every ten seconds<br/>Author also does not know how twitch works<br/>Author apologizes for any errors it may have made Q-Q</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Bad…? I think I’m gonna log off for tonight.” Skeppy said stifling a yawn. </p><p>“Oh- okay Skeppy!” Replied Bad, his singsong voice echoing in Zak’s headset. Zak thought he could hear a hint of fear but brushed it off as his imagination. Zak said goodbye to his stream and ended it before saying one last goodbye to Bad and leaving the VC. </p><p>He crawled into bed and pulled out his phone, he meant to scroll through Twitter for a few minutes before going to sleep but he ended up on twitch. He pulled up Bad’s stream and sat in the darkness of his room staring at the corner of the screen where Rat was curled up sleeping. </p><p>Then, just as he was drifting off he heard the first donation message. </p><p>“No wonder skeppy left. He doesn’t want to hang out with a loser like you!”</p><p>Zak’s eyes shot open, he pulled his phone up to his face just as the chat exploded with messages similar to the donation message as well as some trying to defend Bad. Zak’s hands started to shake as more hate comments appeared on Bad’s stream donations. </p><p>“Yeah I bet he only plays with you cause he pities you.”</p><p>“Skeppy’s so much better than you.”</p><p>“I feel bad for skeppy for having to deal with you”</p><p>Zak watched as Bad’s character froze on screen and the tapping of Bad’s keyboard stopped. Bad’s voice trembled. “I-I think I’m gonna e-end the stream. B-bye muf-fins!” </p><p>Zak watched as the screen turned black signaling the end of the stream. Tears stinging his eyes, he hurriedly opened his text messages and clicked on Bad’s contact. </p><p>He clicked on the call button and brought the phone close to his ear listening to it ring painfully slowly. He was almost about to give up trying after his third attempt when he heard the ping signaling that Bad had picked up. </p><p>“Bad…?” Zak said cautiously as he heard stuttering breaths come from the other end of the call. </p><p>“H-hey Skeppy!” Bad’s voice rang out, if Zak didn’t know any better he would’ve thought everything was fine. The thought brought a sickening feeling to his stomach. How long had Bad been hiding this…?</p><p>“What… What happened just now…? On your stream…?” Zak asked cautiously. He heard Bad draw in a sharp breath. There was a pause.</p><p>Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow before Bad spoke up. “Y-you saw th-that…?” He said, his voice sounding tight. </p><p>“How… how long…?” Zak asked sitting up in his bed and turning on the light. </p><p>“I-I don’t know what you talking about!” The strain was even more obvious in Bad’s voice now. Zak clenched his fist. </p><p>“How long Darryl?!” Zak shouted into the phone speaker. A sharp stuttering breath came from the other end of the call. Zak took a deep breath and was about to apologize for lashing out when he heard a gut wrenching sob. </p><p>Darryl was crying? Did Zak make him cry? He didn’t mean to. “Bad? Bad wait- Bad I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell! Don’t cry! Please…” Zak blurted out. </p><p>“A-a couple months…” Bad said. </p><p>“Wh-what…?” Zak replied confused.</p><p>“Y-you asked h-how long… how long it’s be-been going on f-for…” Bad stuttered out between sobs.</p><p>Zak’s heart dropped. “<em> What…? </em>” He said his voice threateningly low. </p><p>“Wait- Zak! No! It’s alright! I’m sure it’ll just go away! No need to get mad at anyone!” Bad said nervously. </p><p>“No need to- No need to get mad?!” Zak shot back. “Darryl these people have been doing this for months and you expect me to be <em> calm </em>?!” Now Zak was shaking in anger. “Darryl. FaceTime me. Right now.” Zak said. </p><p>“Th-there’s really no need!” Darryl replied, clearly nervous. </p><p>Zak had already pressed the button to switch to FaceTime. To his surprise Darryl accepted. Surveying Darryl’s face Zak could see that he had been crying. The skin around his eyes was puffy and his eyes were bloodshot. </p><p>“Zak! There’s really no need to get so angry ov-“ Darryl stopped talking abruptly. “Z-Zak…? Are you crying…?”</p><p>“That doesn’t fucking matter Darryl.” Zak said, wiping his eyes. “What does matter is we need to address this.” </p><p>“<em> No we don’t. </em> ” Darryl pushed. “ <em> It’s fine. </em>” </p><p>“<em> Darryl. </em>” Zak warned.</p><p>“No!” Darryl shouted, startling Zak. Darryl rarely ever raised his voice off stream. “Why do you care Zak?! Why? You shouldn’t care! I’m worthless!” Zak clenched his jaw. “Maybe they were right! I don’t deserve your friendship! I’m just a burden to you!” Darryl started laughing. His laughter soon turned into loud sobs, his phone camera shaking violently.</p><p>“Anyone who says your a burden. Is a <em> fucking </em>. asshole. Your not worthless your smart, and funny, and adorable, and handsome as hell.” Zak half yelled. </p><p>“I-I’m not- I’m not!” Darryl’s breaths were now coming in wheezing gasps. “Darryl. Darryl!” Zak said. “Focus on my voice. Breath in.” Darryl took in a shuddering breath. “ and out…” Darryl let out a sigh. </p><p>They repeated the exercise a few more times until Darryl’s breathing evened out. “Okay… get some sleep… I.” He paused. “<em> We </em>. Will have a chat. With some of our viewers tomorrow.” </p><p>“O-okay…” Darryl said, sounding tired and defeated. “G-goodnight Zak…” </p><p>“Night Darryl…” Zak responded. </p><p> </p><p>Zak didn’t sleep a wink that night.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at their normal streaming time they did a regular stream, acting like nothing was wrong. After a couple hours Zak pretended to be tired and said he was gonna head to bed. He said goodbye to his chat and ended his stream. He muted himself in the vc so Bad’s stream couldn’t hear him. He stayed on the server but opened up Bad’s stream. Soon enough, the hate messages began to come in. He waited a bit before unmuting himself. </p><p>“Hey there. <em> Chat </em>.” Poison laced his voice as he said this. Bad inhaled sharply.</p><p>Chats popped up like everything was normal. </p><p>“Heyyyy! Skeppy!”</p><p>“Wassup Skeppy!”</p><p>“Skeppy’s back?”</p><p>Zak clenched his jaw. These were the same people who had been writing those hate comments before. </p><p>“How’s it goin’?” He said. His voice was flat lacking it’s usual emotion. “Y’know… <em> chat </em>…”</p><p>He started. “Words hurt…” </p><p>“You guys may not think so… but words can do a lot more than ‘hurt someone’s feelings…’ how would you guys feel if you knew that your hate hurt Bad a <em> lot </em> . But what’s <em> even worse </em>. Is he was scared to come to me. Because he thought it was okay.”</p><p>Zak took in a shaky breath. “It is <em> not okay </em> . This <em> needs </em>to stop. How would you like it if someone called you worthless and told you you don’t deserve someone’s friendship…?” Zak said, voice still level and low. “How would you feel if someone told you you don’t deserve to exsist?” </p><p>“I’m fucking disappointed. In every. <em> Single </em> . <b> <em>One</em> </b>. Of you who commented or said something mean or hurtful towards Darryl.” Zak said.</p><p>“Darryl is amazing, kind, funny, and so so much more. If I see any more hate comments towards him… I will personally ban you from my streams. And warn other streamers to do the same.”</p><p>“I will <em> not </em> tolerate bullying of any kind.” Zak finished, running his fingers through his messy hair and taking a breath. The chat was silent. Not a single person typed. No donations. </p><p>Darryl was the first to break the silence, letting out a long sigh. “I hope you all can learn that your actions can have consequences much more serious than being banned from streams.” </p><p>Zak took a swig of water from his water bottle before setting it down again. Bad continued, “I’m gonna end the stream here… bye muffins…” The screen on Zak’s twitch tab went black and Zak clicked back to the game. Bad was crouched in front of him looking into his character’s eyes. “T-thanks Skeppy… Really…” Bad said dropping a flower in front of Skeppy. Zak’s character picked up the item making a satisfying <b>pop</b>. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be thanking me… it’s what friends do! Help each other…” Zak said dropping a different flower for Bad, who picked it up,</p><p>“Anyway… I’m gonna head to bed Skeppy…” Bad said, Zak heard a yawn come from Bad’s mic. </p><p>“Goodnight Darryl..” </p><p>“Goodnight Zak…”</p><p>Zak logged off of Minecraft and shut down his PC. He went into his kitchen and refilled his water bottle before returning to his room to go to sleep, He opened his phone to see a message form Bad. He clicked on the notification which opened up to a picture of Rat with his tongue sticking out. Zak sent a laughing emoji and then typed,</p><p>“Sleep well Bad!” </p><p>He waited a few seconds and a response popped up from Bad,</p><p>“You too muffin head”</p><p>Zak snorted and sent a heart emoji. He plugged his phone into its charger by his bedside table and climbed into bed, not bothering to change. He was asleep in almost 2 minutes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this first oneshot I wrote it at 2 in the morning so I apologize for spelling/grammar errors or anything not making sense! 👉👈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I met you in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This song fits the Skephalo aesthetic so well- <br/>I’m gonna write a whole bunch of oneshots using clippits of the same song now- UwU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I met you in the dark, you lit me up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Darryl stood in the corner of the unfamiliar kitchen, his back pressing against the cold countertop. He held a small cup of soda in his hand and was nursing it, drinking it slowly. He shouldn’t have let Vincent convince him to come to this party. He doesn’t feel any better, in fact he feels worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His head swimming with anxieties, fueled by his antisocial nature. He could still hear the music playing loudly in the other room. He sighed running his hand over his face. He just wants to go home. But, sadly, Vincent needs a ride. So he has to stay until his friend is ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He was about to try to go back into the living room when someone else walked into the kitchen. He looked up to see a guy, a little shorter than him. The guy was wearing a bright blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans, he had a pale gray beanie lying lopsided on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The guy looked at Darryl before smiling brightly at him. The guy’s smile lit up the room immediately, filling Darryl’s chest with an unfamiliar feeling. He brushed it aside mumbling a quiet ‘hi’. The guy responded, “Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Zak but my friends call me Skeppy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Darryl wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting the guy to refill his drink and walk out. “D-Darryl… That’s my name-” Darryl said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Darryl looked up as Zak was walking towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You good…?” Zak said cautiously. Darryl hummed halfheartedly not wanting to bother this stranger with his problems. Zak sighed and Darryl looked up again. “Look, I know we just met…” Zak started, “But you seem down and I want to help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Darryl was very surprised by this, Zak was </span>
  <span>a complete stranger. “Just uncomfortable I guess…” he responded quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Zak took a step back, “Am- Am I making you uncomfortable…?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Darryl snapped his head up, “No- no no” he laughed a little, “I’m not really a party person, that’s all. Large crowds make me nervous.” Darryl didn’t understand what made Zak so different but he didn’t feel uncomfortable around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well maybe you and I could just chill in here?” Zak asked, “I don’t have any friends here so we could just hang out and talk till you can leave? A-assuming you have a friend here who needs a ride?” He shuffled awkwardly back and forth on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Darryl smiled, “Yeah I do actually. Hanging out in here would be nicer with someone to talk to…” Darryl shuffled back and lifted himself up of the counter, patting the space next to him for Zak to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell we’ll be great friends.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>